


The Scrabble Drabble

by insanepanda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, Scrabble, hints of pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanepanda/pseuds/insanepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Scrabble on a quiet night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scrabble Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was inspired by two short lines from Min Daae's Life in Reverse Chapter 26. This was written in like 10 minutes and not edited so if there are any issues just tell me.

With an air of affected patience, Napoleon sighed, “Peril, stop trying to play Russian words. It has been agreed that we’re playing only _English_ words tonight.”

“Bah. Just because you do not recognise a word, does not mean it is Russian, Cowboy.” Illya did not even bother to look at Napoleon, eyes carefully regarding his tiles.

“This has nothing to do with whether I recognise a word or not, and everything to do with me _recognising it as Russian_ so stop trying to pull that over me.” Napoleon quickly downed his shot of liquor, staring mournfully at the empty cup contemplating whether he should break his promise and get another.

“… There! 34 points! You boys can keep on arguing; I’m on a roll here.” Gaby exclaimed smugly, rummaging the scrabble bag for more tiles.

A quick glance at the board was all Napoleon needed to decide, ‘I’m going to just take the whole damn bottle.’

“Gaby, you know as well as I do that ‘Freund’ is _not English_. And stop. Stop. It’s not a German-borrowed English word. So stop trying to convince me that it is.” Napoleon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply.

He stood up abruptly and said despairingly, “Next time, I’m bringing a dictionary.”

He stalked off, but after a couple of steps, he whirled back and plucked the half-full bottle of liquor. “I deserve this.” He told his two partners solemnly, before seeking a less migraine inducing refuge in his room.

\---

“Finally! Maybe this time, he’ll get the hint that we don’t want to play scrabble.” Gaby threw herself down onto the recently vacated spot on the sofa.

“I am not too sure about that. Cowboy is dense when it comes to things he likes.” Illya remarked, slowly cleaning up the scrabble tiles as usual.

Gaby turned her head to face Illya and asked seriously “Do you think we should make it more obvious? Make the first move so to speak?”

“Perhaps.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, give me a kudos or comment. Thanks :)


End file.
